The Christmas Break
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron and Jackson's first Christmas together (the way it should have been!) A story for the festive season.
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Break

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron stared into Jackson's beautiful brown eyes as they sparkled from the reflected lights on the Christmas tree in Smithy Cottage, "You've done what?" Aaron gasped, not believing the statement that Jackson had just made.

"I said; I've booked us into a hotel over Christmas!" Jackson smiled at his lover.

"What have you done that for?" Aaron had never been one for romantic gestures!

"Because...I want us to have some time to ourselves for a change; away from here!"

"I bet that went down well with your mother; I thought Hazel was counting on this being a family Christmas!"

"We're not going until the evening on Christmas Day," Jackson explained, "We'll be here most of the day itself to do the 'present opening' bit! I thought you'd be pleased; don't you want to come away with me?"

Aaron mulled it over, "Well...yeah! I hope you're paying though; 'cos I'm skint!"

"Is that all you're worried about?" Jackson chuckled, "This is MY treat...for Christmas!"

Aaron began to warm to the idea, "OK then, well, thanks! Anyway, where is this secret hideaway?"

"The Minstergate Forest Inn. It's a lovely old hotel...four-poster beds, log fire in the lounge, turkey dinner with all the trimmings, it'll be really 'Christmassy'," Jackson had a goofy grin on his handsome face.

"You are an old softie!" Aaron's sullen face suddenly broke into a smile; Jackson couldn't resist him when he smiled and his gorgeous blue eyes shone; he pulled Aaron to him and kissed him at length.

"What was that for?" Aaron said.

"No reason!" Jackson raised his eyebrows, "Do I need an excuse to kiss my boyfriend?"

Aaron felt Jackson's body rub against his own; his excitement was obvious, "You might at least buy me dinner first!" Aaron's smirk was so familiar to Jackson, who always knew when his boyfriend was teasing him.

"You are a div!" Jackson moved in for another kiss which melted Aaron's heart. He could not remember when he had ever been so happy with life.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron awoke on Boxing Day morning and stared at the material draped over the beams above the bed. It really was a four-poster, just as Jackson had described. The material was of a tartan design, which made Aaron think of Scotland, but the hotel was in the Lake District, so he had no idea why the hotel had tartan patterns! Maybe the owner was Scottish; he thought to himself. He looked across at a sleeping Jackson, lying on his pillow, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. He smiled; he loved Jackson and he knew that Jackson loved him back. For the first time in his life he felt that he truly belonged with someone! He leaned across to kiss Jackson on the lips as he slept, which had the effect of rousing his boyfriend.

Jackson yawned, "What time is it?"

"Time to get up!" Aaron grinned.

"Did you just kiss me?" Jackson knew full well what Aaron had done!

"Yeah! Why?"

"I've heard about perverts like you; taking advantage of people while they're asleep!"

"You really are a div, sometimes!" Aaron chuckled, "If you're going to get any of what I've got to give; I want you to be awake enough to enjoy it!"

"That's good!" Jackson grinned, "I'm awake now!"

Aaron caressed and fondled Jackson, who moaned softly as his boyfriend used his hands to explore Jackson's firm, naked body. Aaron knew how to push all his buttons at once and Jackson could not resist his handsome, horny lover. Aaron thrilled at the touch of Jackson's warm skin; it always gave him a sense of wellbeing; of being loved. He would do anything to make this gorgeous man happy and he knew the feeling was mutual.

Later, in the hotel restaurant at breakfast, Aaron smiled as Jackson's spoon slipped and knocked a cherry off the top of his grapefruit.

"You've lost your cherry!" Aaron chuckled.

"Not before time, is it!" Jackson replied, with a giggle.

"Comedian!" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do today?" Jackson said, between mouthfuls of grapefruit.

"Dunno! We could drive down to the nearest lake if you want."

"Yeah; use up all the petrol in my van; why don't you?" Jackson said, sarcastically.

"Alright then, we'll go for a walk if you're going to be tight about it!"

"Now you're making me sound mean! I'm not having that...we'll go for a drive; just to prove a point!"

"So, you don't want to go for a walk, then?" Aaron smirked; he knew how easy it was to wind-up Jackson.

"Make your mind up!" Jackson replied, exasperation in his voice, "You're really hard work sometimes!"

"Only sometimes?" Aaron was still smirking.

"OK!" Jackson could see that Aaron was in a playful mood, "ALL the time!"

"That's better! Can't be losing my reputation, can I?" Aaron grinned broadly.

"Maybe we could go down to the lake," Jackson was smirking now, "then I can drown you in it!"

"Huh! You and whose army?" Aaron retorted.

Jackson did not reply; they were both laughing too much to speak!

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, after Aaron and Jackson had gone for a long walk, they were just making their way down a footpath in the woods when it started to snow.

"Now, that's Christmassy!" Aaron remarked.

"Oh yes!" Jackson looked excited, "Perfect! Snow! Christmas...and, YOU!"

Jackson pulled Aaron to him and gave him a big kiss!

"Jackson!" Aaron looked shocked and tried to pull away from Jackson's embrace, "Someone might be looking!"

Jackson looked around them, but could see nothing but dense woodland. The only clear space was above them where there was a gap between the trees above the footpath. The snowflakes were tumbling down the leafy chasm.

"Who is going to see us?" Jackson asked, "A passing helicopter? Or, is there an old tramp hiding behind the trees?"

"Anyway," Aaron did not bother to argue the point, "We'd better head back...we don't want to get buried under a snowdrift!"

"It's only a few flakes!" Jackson was still cuddling Aaron to him.

"It's cold!" Aaron changed his tack, "I want to get back to that open fire at the hotel!"

"OK, you soft git!" Jackson giggled, "Let's get your 'ickle tootsie's' back in the warm!"

Aaron surprised Jackson by not making a sarcastic retort, "Come on!" he said, taking Jackson's hand and pulling him back down the path!

The snow was beginning to settle and Aaron bent down to scoop some of it into a ball and he aimed it at Jackson; it hit his boyfriend on the neck!

"Oi, Livesy! You little bugger!" Jackson shouted and immediately took some more snow to form a ball and he retaliated, hitting Aaron in the chest. They continued their snowball fight for several minutes, laughing their heads off and swearing swift retribution every time they were hit!

On arrival back at the hotel, Aaron and Jackson headed straight for the lounge, to warm themselves by the log fire. They looked out of the window and could see that the snow was falling even faster and settling; forming a deep covering on the hotel garden lawn.

"Just as well we turned back!" remarked Jackson.

"Yeah, I told you we might get buried in a snowdrift!" answered Aaron.

"With your talents," Jackson replied, "you should have been a weather man!"

Aaron tutted.

Jackson held the palms of his hands towards the flames, "That's better! We could do with some chestnuts to roast!"

"Do you like your chestnuts roasted, then?" Aaron smirked.

"Depends who's roasting them!" Jackson returned Aaron's smirk.

"Maybe I'll warm them up later...upstairs!" Aaron had a cheeky grin on his face that Jackson could easily die for!

"I'll look forward to that!" Jackson had a cheekier grin than Aaron's! "Anyway, we'd best get ready for our turkey dinner, and I won't ask if you 'want stuffing' as I know what the answer will be!"

"I don't know what you mean, I'm sure!" Aaron chortled; and the look on his face just blew Jackson away!

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, having enjoyed their second Christmas dinner in two days, Aaron and Jackson retired to bed.

"Jackson?" Aaron was propped up on one elbow, looking at his boyfriend.

"That's my name; don't wear it out!" Jackson smiled at the sight of his lover's handsome face.

"You know; the last time I felt this happy was when we went to Lanzarote!"

Jackson was taken aback! Aaron rarely showed his feelings or let his guard down; and, when he did, it was very touching. "It's not like Lanzarote though, is it? Well, the Lake District and Lanzarote both begin with 'L', but the similarity ends there!"

"You are a div!" Aaron was trying to get his point across and Jackson was being flippant; he could throttle his boyfriend at times! "What I meant was; when we went on holiday, it was just you and me, away from it all...just like now!"

"Yeah!" Jackson looked into Aaron's gorgeous blue eyes and decided to be serious, "I know what you mean!"

"It's been great to get away!" Aaron smiled contentedly, "We should come here again...maybe next Christmas?"

Jackson returned Aaron's smile; he had not thought so far ahead and it suddenly dawned on him that Aaron saw their relationship as something that had permanence about it, "Yeah; that would be great, if you haven't dumped me by then!"

Aaron stared into two brown eyes that had quickly become his favourite eyes in the world, "I won't dump you; you're a keeper! That is, if you still want me!"

Jackson stared back into Aaron's eyes; they were searching his for a sign of trust and loyalty, "Oh yes!" Jackson sighed, "I'll still want you then; just as I want you now!"

Jackson pulled Aaron's hot, naked body against his own. Who needed log fires when they could create so much heat; all by themselves!

_-O-_

_FOOTNOTE_

_Thank you for reading my stories throughout the year. Merry Christmas everyone x_


	2. Chapter 2

The Christmas Break – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"So, did you have a good time?" Paddy enquired, as Aaron and Jackson entered Smithy Cottage after their break away in the Lakes.

"Mint!" Aaron exclaimed, "We thought we were going to be snowed in! But, it mostly thawed this morning so we were able to come back!"

"Did you have a good journey home?" Paddy looked at Jackson, "I was a bit worried that the roads might be icy on the way back!"

"No worries!" Jackson smiled at Paddy, "The ice melted along with the snow. Anyway, it's no problem to a driver of my ability, anyway!"

"Oooh, get you!" Aaron looked at his boyfriend with a smirk as he dropped his bag on the floor, "Advanced driver of the year!"

"I'm just saying!" Jackson did not elaborate, "Anyway, you'll be glad of my superhuman driving skills at New Year!"

Aaron looked quizzically at Jackson, "What are you talking about?"

"It's a surprise!" Jackson smiled at his boyfriend, "We're going to see the New Year in at Trafalgar Square!"

"Trafalgar Square?" Aaron was stunned, "In London?"

Jackson was still grinning, "It's nice to know those geography lessons didn't go to waste!"

"Smartarse!" Aaron gave Jackson a look of disdain.

Paddy was amused by the banter between the boys; he knew that Jackson was just about the only person who could wind Aaron up and get away with it! "You're full of surprises!" Paddy addressed Jackson again, "It must be costing you a fortune in hotel bills, what with the Lake District and now London!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Jackson looked pleased with himself, "We're not going to a hotel! We're staying with my Auntie Josie!"

"Who the hell is Auntie Josie?" Aaron could not keep up with Jackson's motley collection of relatives!

"She's my mum's sister," Jackson answered, almost giving the impression that he expected Aaron to know the answer beforehand, "She's a widow; lives on her own since my Uncle Jim died."

"...and she lives in Trafalgar Square?" Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"NO!" Jackson shook his head, "Not IN Trafalgar Square; she's not shacked up with Nelson! She lives in Camden Town!"

"Is that near Trafalgar Square?"

"It's not a million miles away! It's easy enough to jump on a tube to travel around."

"I thought you were driving down to London in the van?"

Jackson looked exasperated, "I am! But I'm not driving into central London on New Year's Eve! We'll leave the van at my auntie's house and travel into the city by bus or tube."

"Did you say this auntie is your mum's sister?" Aaron looked apprehensive.

"Yeah!" Jackson looked Aaron in the eye, "She's quite a bit older than my mum."

"How long is it since you've seen her?" Paddy enquired.

"Let me see," Jackson looked pensive, "About two years, I think; in fact, I must have seen her last at my uncle's funeral."

"How come you've been invited now?" asked Aaron.

"Well, my mum had a Christmas card with a letter and Auntie Josie asked if she'd go down for a visit but, as you know, my mum's off on one of her jaunts, but she suggested I go. So, I got in touch and my auntie said she'd love to see me...and my boyfriend, of course!"

"Well, thanks for telling me!" Aaron wore his disdainful look again.

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Jackson said, matter-of-factly, "I thought you'd be pleased to have another little holiday!"

"Cain's going to love me taking more time off!" Aaron scowled.

"He'll be OK!" Paddy butted in, "He's got a bit of a soft spot for you, y'know!"

"He hides it well!" Aaron grimaced, which made Jackson and Paddy laugh!

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson parked his van on the area of hard-standing in front of a terraced Victorian villa in Camden Town. Aaron, in the passenger seat, looked at the substantial, red-brick property in front of them.

"So, this is Auntie Josie's gaff, is it?" Aaron asked a rhetorical question.

"You'll like her," Jackson tried to put Aaron at ease; he knew how nervous his boyfriend was about meeting new people, despite his customary bravado!

Auntie Josie had seen them arrive and she came to the door as they climbed out of the van, "Jackson, how lovely to see you again!" Josie hugged Jackson to her. She was plump, medium height, with auburn hair that was starting to show signs of grey. Her blue eyes focussed on Aaron and she moved in for another hug, "...and this is Aaron! Come on in, I bet you're gasping for a cup of Rosie Lee!"

"Rosie Lee?" Aaron looked at Jackson with his trademark blank expression!

"Don't worry!" Jackson giggled, "You'll get a crash course in Cockney while you're here!"

As they sat in Josie's living room, drinking their tea, Aaron and Jackson were brought up to speed on Josie's life. She belonged to a local bingo club and a women's guild and, with looking after her house, seemed to have little spare time on her hands.

"Well, I'm glad you manage to keep busy, Auntie!" Jackson smiled, "Mind you, this is quite a big house to keep clean and tidy."

"Yeah," Josie looked a little sad, "...and I'm not getting any younger! With my legs, I don't know how much longer I can keep running up the old apples and pears!"

"Apples and pears?" Aaron mouthed to Jackson, with his usual quizzical look!

Josie saw Aaron's look and laughed, "You'll have to excuse me, love! I don't s'pose you've met anyone who was born in the East End, have ya?"

"No!" Aaron replied, "It's all a bit new to me!"

Josie laughed heartily, she almost had a 'cackle', "You'll soon get the hang of it! We talk in rhyming slang; apples and pears are stairs. I'm so used to it, I don't even think about it! Anyway, will this be the first time you've spent New Year's Eve in London?"

"Yeah!" Aaron looked a bit embarrassed and tried to attune himself to Josie's way of speaking, "Jackson has threatened to push me in the Trafalgar Square fountain if I don't behave!"

"What?" Josie looked surprised, "Good as gold, you are!" She turned to Jackson, "How could you threaten to do that to such a lovely boy?"

"Lovely boy?" Jackson chuckled, "Auntie...you don't know the half of it!"

"I know a good, decent lad when I see one!" Josie guffawed again and would not have a word said against Aaron, she looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, "He's a good-looking boy...fallen on your feet there, Jackson, my lad; and no mistake!"

Aaron was beginning to like Auntie Josie!

xxxxxxxxxx

The crowds were thronging around Trafalgar Square as Aaron and Jackson arrived from the nearest tube station. They could see Nelson's Column in the distance but Jackson reckoned that they would need a bulldozer to fight their way through to reach it!

"I know," Jackson said above the din from the crowd, "Let's go to the Embankment...we'll hear Big Ben chiming from there!"

"Big Ben, eh?" Aaron smirked, "Is he one of your previous boyfriends?"

"Come on, you div!" Jackson headed off down Northumberland Avenue towards Victoria Embankment, with Aaron in hot pursuit! He did not want to get left behind and become lost in London!

The crowds did not seem any less dense on the embankment, but Aaron and Jackson found themselves a nice spot, with a grandstand view of the river and the Westminster Bridge. The time was rapidly approaching midnight and they held hands as the chimes of Big Ben started to ring out. Jackson was amazed; Aaron was holding his hand, with masses of people surrounding them! Not that anyone was taking any notice; they were all too wrapped up in their own celebrations!

"Seven...six...five...four...three...two ...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd chanted; then clapped and cheered. Some were embracing and kissing; everyone was elated.

So was Jackson! He was kissing Aaron; and Aaron was kissing him back! Right there, in front of thousands of witnesses!

Aaron drew back to stare into his boyfriend's beautiful, big brown eyes, "Happy New Year, Jackson!"

Jackson was overcome with the emotion of the moment; the crowd, the atmosphere, the new dawn with the man he loved by his side, "Happy New Year, babe!" he said.

_-O-_

FOOTNOTE

To everyone who has read and reviewed in 2012: I wish you a happy 2013!


End file.
